Shadilver: House guest
by Yugi's-Personal-Writer
Summary: A story where Shadow comes to live with Silver. Silver searches for love but realizes it's right under his nose!
1. Awoken in the night!

**WARNING! maleXmale Yaoi! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**I do not own SEGA, Sonic or any of the characters just the plot!**

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Silver was cuddled in his blankets in bed sleeping peacefully when a loud crash and a gun shot alerted him. He rolled out of bed trying to untangle himself from his blankets and when he was finally untangled he pulled himself up and rushed out of his room and to his front door. He unlocked it and just as he was about to open it a knock made him jump. He opened the door to see Shadow standing in the door way and a defeated army of eggmans drones scattered around the neighborhood. "Well good morning sunshine sorry to make so much noise and disturb your sleep." The sleepy hedgehog rubbed his eyes. "What do you want Shadow?" Shadow nodded into Silver's place. "Can I crash here for a bit Sonic was pissing me off." Silver looks into his kitchen at the stove timer. "So you decided to leave at 3am and ask me if you could stay here...at 3am?" Shadow smirks. "Yep, I was tired of listening to his girlfriends fake moans all night." Silver shakes his head and opens the door wider for Shadow who steps inside and kicks his shoes off by the door. Silver leads Shadow to the spare bedroom and throws a pillow from the closet onto the bed. Shadow looks at sleepy Silver. "Thanks." Silver nods. "I'm going back to sleep okay so goodnight." Silver exits the room shutting the door behind him. Shadow crawls into the bed and relaxes. Silver groggily makes his way to his bed and cuddles back in and falls asleep.<p>

The next morning Silver it in the kitchen making breakfast, humming a tune as Shadow enters, he takes a seat at the table. Silver turns with a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other and when he sees Shadow he jumps back out of fear sending the pancake inside the pan Silver is holding flying into the dish water behind him. Silver sighs. "Morning Shadow..." Shadow smirks. "Morning Silver, did I scare you?" He chuckles. Silver fishes the soggy pancake out and throws it away. "Yes and you did it on purpose!" Shadow looks at Silver. "How, all I did was sit here, you were scared by my sudden presence, I did nothing but sit here." Silver glares at him. "That's doing something!" Shadow smirks. "Is it?" Silver grunts. "Shut up and eat!" Silver dumps a pile of food on Shadow's plate.


	2. Getting set up

**WARNING! maleXmale Yaoi! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**I do not own SEGA, Sonic or any of the characters just the plot!**

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Shadow had gone back to Sonic's to get his things so Silver was alone in his cozy apartment. He was kicked back on the couch with just althletic short and socks on. He just relaxed in the silence and calmness of his environment and thought about sharing that space, with someone else. He didn't like the idea so he pushed it out of his mind and thought about something else. He thought about a relationship. Things were finally getting normal and with age eggman was slowing down. So why not get someone to be with and be happy with but where to start. Silver eventually dozed off.<p>

Later as Shadow arrived back he slipped in the house and saw Silver asleep on the couch and carefully crept into his room with his stuff and unpacked his things. Silver was good at setting up a cozy homey feeling in every room. Sonic's house felt nothing like home. It felt like fangirls paradise. There was anything Sonic you wanted, posters plastered over every wall, every figurine standing in cases, stickers, bobble heads plushies. You name it, Sonic had a version of himself in it. Shadow was done with the self concerned hedgehog. He was tired of his new girlfriends every night and not being able to sleep. He wanted someone more simple and someone who doesn't inflate their ego for a living. Someone, like Silver...he was all those things and secretly Shadow had a thing for him because he was a bit feminine. Shadow wanted to stay with Silver and make the best of it for as long as he could.

Shadow finished unpacking and setting the room up a little more when Silver appeared in the doorway. "Hey, Shadow I was wondering if you were hungry. I can make us some grilled cheese sandwiches or we could go out and get something. I thought I'd let you decide since your the house guest." Shadow smirked and looked at Silver. "Anything you like I'm an intrusion as is, so it's your choice." Silver's ear twitches. "Your not an intrusion! Just not used to sharing space but I honestly don't mind! I might like having someone around to keep me company." Shadow stands. "Alright well still you can pick, I don't mind." Silver smiles. "Let's go out! I know the perfect place!" Silver takes off for the car and Shadow let's a small smile on his lips as he follows.


	3. Milkshakes!

**WARNING! maleXmale Yaoi! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**I do not own SEGA, Sonic or any of the characters just the plot!**

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Shadow and Silver take a seat in the inside a small diner and look over the menu. Silver orders a vanilla milkshake and a cheeseburger. Shadow order a strawberry milkshake and a double cheeseburger. The waitress takes their order to the kitchen. Silver smiles at Shadow. "What do you think?" Shadow looks around. "It seems like a good place but we will see how the food is, have you eaten here before?" Silver nods. "Yeah I come here almost every Wednesday and order the same thing every time!" Shadow chuckles. "Doesn't that get old?" Silver shakes his head. "Nope It never does!" Shadow nods.<p>

The waitress brings their orders. "Let me know if you need anything else! Enjoy!" She walks away. Silver picks up his burger and takes a bite, he chew and swallows before licking his lips. "Mm" Shadow can't help but stare at Silver. Silver looks up with a huge bite in his mouth. "What?" Shadow shakes his head and digs in.

After they eat they sit and chat while sucking down milkshakes. "Silver these are the best strawberry milkshakes ever!" Shadow takes another drink. Silver smiles. "I know! I could get so fat from drinking all these milkshakes, I have like 5 every time I come here!" Silver slurps his down. "We should go home Shads..." Shadow finishes his last milkshake. "Yeah or we could be here all night sucking these down..." They both laugh and get up. Silver pays and they leave. They get in Silver's car and head home. Silver turns on the radio and a song comes on that he likes. He hums along but soon he is singing with the song. Shadow just watches the light colored hedgehog and smiles at him. When the song is over Shadow laughs. "I didn't know that you sand Silver! Haha!" Silver blushes. "I don't usually when people are around but that is like one of my favorite songs! I couldn't help myself!" Shadow chuckles then thinks for a second. "Hey Silver?" Silver glances at Shadow then back at the road. "Yeah?" Shadow hesitates. "Do you have anyone special that you like?" Silver looks surprised then just shakes his head. "Nope, but I do want to find someone. I have been rather lonely and my love life, well. I have only dated Blaze but that was before..." Shadow looks at Silver. "Hey don't get all mopey Sil you will find someone someday that will love you with all their heart I'm sure." Silver smiles. "You think so?" Shadow throws Silver a caring glance. "I know so Silver. You are a caring person, and you have a great heart filled with a lot of love. You will find someone and I'm sure your love life will be great." Silver smiles. "For the ultimate lifeform you sure seem like the ultimate softie inside!" Shadow glares. "I'm not soft but I have a sweet side, only the people I'm around can bring out that side." Silver thinks. "I brought that out?" Shadow nods. "It's because of how nice you are and how you treat me. I can be myself and you won't blackmail me for it." Silver smiles and the car ride is silent the rest of the drive home.


	4. Independent

Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow or Silver! Just the plot!

Author notes: Sorry this took so long to get put up!

Shadilver House Guest

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>When they get to the house Silver leaves Shadow to unpack while he heads to the shower. After his shower he throws on a white tee-shirt and blue basketball shorts. Once he is dressed he goes down the hall to Shadow's room. Shadow is done packing and sitting on the edge of the bed. Silver takes a seat next to him.<p>

"Hey, you getting adjusted?" Silver's voice is soft.

Shadow nods "Yea, just things are going to take some getting used to."

Silver nods slowly. "Well I'll be in my room, come get me if you need anything."

Shadow nods. "Alright"

Silver traces out of the room and pads down the hall to his own room. He goes inside and leaves the door slightly ajar. He grabs the X box controller, switches on the console and flops down on his bed.

~The next morning~

Shadow wakes up to the shuffling of feet across the floor outside the closed door of his room. He stretches and climbs out of bed. Once his feet hit the floor a lovey smell comes across his nose. He slips on a shirt and a loose-fitting pair of jeans. He opens the door and makes his way down the hall and rounds into the kitchen. He sees Silver busily hurrying around the kitchen and setting the table.

"Didn't think I'd wake up to breakfast, you didn't need to make it Silver." Shadow's deep voice is still groggy.

Silver continues to bustle about without showing any acknowledgment to the darker male standing in the doorway. Shadow grins a bit spotting headphones pushed into the lighter ones ears. He comes up behind Silver and grips his waist firmly. Silver squeaks out of surprise and tries to look at his captor but his eyes are covered. Shadow pins Silver against the counter and with his one free hand take one of the earpieces out and in a deep low voice says. "You shouldn't let your guard down when your alone." Shadow releases him and steps back. Silver whirls around to see him, his heart pounding hard in his chest and his eyes blown out from being scared. Shadow smirks and almost lets out a chuckle but he resists the urge. Silver, having finally relaxed, places his Ipod and ear buds on the kitchen counter and looks over at Shadow. "Good morning to you too..." Shadow does chuckle this time. "Well I did say good morning when I came in here but you were to busy running around and you couldn't hear because of your music." Silver loosens a bit and brings two plates to the table, setting one in front of Shadow and seating himself. They both dig in. Shadow tastes the food and is surprised at how good it is. "This is really good Silver, where did you learn to cook like this?" Silver swallows and pokes at a sausage. "I watched my mum cook all the time, you learn some things when you just watch and listen. Shadow nods and forks more eggs into his mouth. Silver seems amused watching Shadow eat the food. He's so delicate and he savors every bite. There's a certain sense about Shadow that makes Silver want to know everything there is to know about this dark mysterious creature his is housing.

Shadow can feel Silver watching him but he doesn't question him. Silver has lived alone for as long as Shadow can remember. Even when Silver was little he always played house and slept in the backyard in the play house. Shadow remembered coming over one day and Silver said he couldn't play because he was cleaning house. But Shadow found it odd as a child that Silver didn't mean the real house but merely the play house outside. He remembers watching Silver clean and work all day sprucing up the little blue play house. He remembers how Silver cared for it over the years till he got too big for it and had to move out of the play house and into the real house. Silver seemed so distant after moving into the family home. He was quiet and kept his distance from his brothers and sisters. But then Silver made a new house up in the attic that his mum said he had all to himself. Silver made quite a cozy living up there and he was seen even more rarely then he was when he lived in the play house. Silver had independence from a very young age and that's why he's so mature today.

But still, there was something about Silver that attracted Shadow. Maybe the independence is what attracts him to Silver.


	5. Walk in the park

Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow or Silver! Just the plot!

Author notes: I have been super busy I'm so sorry that chapter 4 took forever! I'll get caught up!

Edit: Wow I am a failure...I messed up two chapters in this story. Well this one is fixed. I'm sorry for the confusion\inconvenience this caused some of my dedicated readers.

* * *

><p>Shadilver House Guest<p>

Chapter 5

After breakfast they get cleaned up and decide to watch a movie. Shadow picks one out and Silver pops it into the DVD player. At first they start out on opposite sides of the couch. As the movie progresses and they move around to get up or reach the popcorn they meet in the middle and end up sitting side by side leaning onto each other. Once the movie is over they separate for a while. Shadow goes into his room and relaxes on his bed in his room while Silver decides to take a walk. He takes a walk to the park and sits on a bench under a tree admiring the grass blowing in the wind and the tree leaves falling.

He has always been attached to nature in an undescribable way. He was gifted with powers to connect with the earth and basically screw gravity but he is still very careful using this power. It took him years of practice to hone his abilities and fine tune the kinks. Most of his concentration skill was gathered from bits Blaze had taught him back when she was alive before the defeat of Iblis. He spent many an hour with Blaze practicing meditation and skill honing.

He sits on the bench taking in the calm quiet air before spotting a small lake. He walks over and trails a finger over the water making a ripple. He smiles looking at the fallen leaves floating in the water. He stands and stretches before starting the walk home. When he gets there Shadow is fast asleep in his room. Silver watches him for a few minutes before deciding to slip into bed with him and cuddle up next to the dark figure. He soon falls asleep in Shadow's bed without realizing it.


	6. Finding new feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow or Silver! Just the plot!

Author notes: Hopefully I'll type up a bunch of chapters and finish this over winter break!

Edit: I messed up sooo bad on the first try of this. Its finally fixed tho. Thanks guys form telling me about my mistakes!

Shadilver House Guest

Chapter 6

The next morning Shadow wakes up from the light shining in the window. There is also another source of warmth coming from somewhere else. In his arms? Is he holding a blanket? He sleepily opens his eyes and sees a sleeping Silver curled up in his arms. He stares at the hedgehog for a moment before smiling and getting out of bed. Shadow grabs a change of clothes and heads to the shower. He leaves Silver covered with the blankets sleeping soundly in his bed.

Partway through Shadow's shower he hears a knock then hears Silver enter the bathroom. He continues washing up and Silver speaks.

"Hey, um sorry about last night..." He has an embarrassed tone to his voice.

Shadow almost smiles to himself. "I don't know why you're saying sorry, it's nice to have a snuggle with somebody else sometimes."

Silver sighs in a slight relief. "Even tough guys like you have a soft side?" He chuckles.

Shadow laughs as well. "I guess so but if you say anything about it I'll kill you in your sleep."

Silver laughs a bit. "Alright your secret is safe with me I promise, but that goes both ways!"

"No worries hedgehog I have no interest in discussing your personal life, especially when I'm involved in it?" Shadow rinses off all the suds.

Silver leaves the bathroom and Shadow finishes up and gets out. He gets dressed and goes downstairs. Silver is sitting on the couch. Shadow sits right next to him and throws an arm around his shoulder. "So you're the touchy type? I don't mind if you wanna sleep in my bed or me in yours or if you just wanna cuddle and be close. I enjoy a warm body next to me."

Silver smiles and cuddles into Shadow's chest fluff. "Wanna sleep in my bed tonight then?"

Shadow grins. "Sure."

Silver grins. "Then it's settled!" He gets up and goes outside for a walk.

Shadow remains on the couch smiling to himself for a while.


	7. Spending the night in one bed

Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow or Silver! Just the plot!

Author notes: I have had terrible writers block and have been busy as hell with high school prep and the new CRT (or SBACK) prep tests. But I'm back and should be writing more often (we all know this might not happen.) Oh and don't get to excited, this is only a partial lemon chapter mwahahahahahahahahah! Story domination shall be mine! Lol enjoy!

* * *

><p>Shadilver House Guest<p>

Chapter 7

That night after an awkward sort of avoiding war between them Shadow slips into Silver's room and into bed with him. Silver can tell he has only boxers on and gets slightly embarrassed feeling overdressed in his pajama pants and light tee-shirt. He thinks about throwing them off but doesn't want to draw anymore attention to the fact he wasn't prepared for what Shadow had intended. He lays there awkwardly for a while before breaking the dead silence.

Silver's pov~

"You smell nice..." Oh god I should have kept my mouth shut.

I hear Shadow mumble something in my arms and briefly make out. "Thanks, so do you."

I smile a bit and cuddle around him holding him while still avoiding his semi flattened spikes. After a while he rolls over in my arms and I feel him lie a hand on my thigh and slightly start rubbing it. All I can see is a faint out line of his body his dark glowing red eyes. His warm breath cascades over my face and I can hint a bit of cinnamon on his breath which only adds to the enticing moment. By now I can only imagine what this will lead to and while it frightens me it also brings an almost undetectable spark of excitement to my body. He moves his hand up and lifts the bottom edge of my shirt and circles my belly button which kind of tickles but feels more erotic and starts to bring a hard on to my attention in my pants. I slowly and easily close my legs so its not noticeable but he catches me and spreads my legs putting me on my back and hovering over me in a dominant fashion. I feel defenseless under his powerful hold and blush deeply. He kisses my softly but passion quickly increases and we start making out. He pins me softly but firmly and finally pull away from out heated kiss after what seems like a century. He goes down between my legs and works my pajama pants off of my hips with a slight lift of my hips as help from my end. He licks my exposed inner thigh lightly making a shiver sneak its way up my spine.

He suddenly shoves the covers off and pulls me into him lap with my legs around his waist. My body is so hot and excited I'm almost blinded with the pleasurable heat but I barely grasp reality as he pulls my shirt up and kisses my chest softly a few times before twist I one of my nipples in between two fingers and the other between two teeth lightly. I moan as lightly as possible resulting in breathy hitched gasps. He grinds my hips over his and I can definitely feel his hard on through our boxers' material. He lays my down on the bed after fully pulling my shirt off. I now lay before him in only my green, blue and white plaid boxers. He moves up to me and kisses me softly and gently. His switching between rough and passionate is an amazing phenomenon. One moment its casual and romantic then the next its rough and hardcore.

He surprises me yet again as he practically yanks my boxers down to my ankles and it takes a lot of my conscious power not to cover my exposed package from the cold wish of air that comes along with the motion and the sudden exposure to the night air in the room. His hands explore my upper body and he bends down to take my tip into his mouth. The only way I can describe the feeling...hot, wet and blissfully amazing. He takes it in slowly almost as if he takes in one inch every 30 seconds but I couldn't time him if i tried. My mind is to dizzy to even think about numbers...let alone those put in order. As he takes it all in my hand instinctively floats to the back of his head and tangles in his spikes clawing distractedly at the back of his head in an attempt to somehow push him further down.

He sucks hard and takes me deep. I feel like I can't stand it much longer and then suddenly...its gone...

I look down at Shadow, my face bright red with shame and embarrassment. He looks up and swallows a mouthful and smirks at me. "Nice warning Silver..." he chuckles as I blush deeper. He hands me my clothes he had earlier discarded from my body and tells me to get dressed. I look slightly confused but understand as he covers up in the blankets and waits for me. I get dressed and we cuddle and fall asleep together in my bed.


	8. Good morning?

Oh my goodness...its been forever since I've been active on here...I've been so busy with school. I have one week left officially so that's good and hopefully this summer will be a typing fest so i can catch up on this story and write a few more I've had ideas on! Ill do requests now. If you wanna see a Sonic couple...any couple let me know! Give me a couple and a setting or theme! Ill do my best! Anyways thanks so much for the support guys! P.S. The next chapter will be the last for this story! Thanks again for all the support guys!

~Normal POV~

The next morning Silver is curled in Shadows arms with a small smile on his lips. Shadow wakes from the sun peering inside the window. He sits up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes and crawls out of bed. He leaves Silver curled up on the bed and covers him up with the blankets before walking down the hall to the bathroom. He strips down and turns on the water before looking in the mirror at how different he looks and steps into the the shower.

Various things flow through his mind and in the end he only resolves one thing. He vows to get a gym membership. Once he's out he wraps a towel around his waist and walks to his empty room to get dressed. Downstairs he is met with silence, something he has rarely had since moving in with Silver. He sits on the couch and looks around. He just now notices the pictures hung around the house of all his friends, family, different scenic places. Shadow sees one of the whole gang at a local ice cream shop hanging out like family. How it used to be in the old days. Now they rarely see each other after moving on from Eggman and making a life for themselves.

He thinks back and remembers that he had gotten double chocolate fudge swirl and Silver had gotten strawberry vanilla swirl with rainbow sprinkles. Sonic got butterscotch, Knuckles got mint chocolate chip, and Tails got plain vanilla. He remembers that Sonic had tried so hard the convince Tails to get a more exciting flavor but the fox insisted on plain vanilla. Shadow remembers all through growing up that Sonic had tried to get Tails to try anything but vanilla. But vanilla had always been Tails favorite and Tails wasn't about to change that just to make the blue speedster happy.

Bringing Shadow out of the thought was another picture hung on the wall. It was one of Sonic and Tails making silly faces. Another picture close by that one was Knuckles guarding the master emerald in the ancient ruins. Another picture was of him and Silver making peace signs. Silver looked so happy and had that sparkle in his eyes that shadow had always loved about Silver ever since he met his as a child.

As if on cue a sleepy looking hedgehog came almost stumbling down the stairs in a sleepy daze. "Good morning..." Shadow greeted. Silver smiled and gave a small wave before coming over and plopping down on the couch next to the darker hedgehog. Shadow grins before pulling the sleepy hedgie into his lap and kissing his cheek. "Should I make breakfast?" Shadow asks. Silver nods and gives a "mhm" of approval. Shadow stands and carries the light colored hedgehog to the kitchen before him down on the counter top and pulling out eggs and bacon. Silver watches Shadow as he bustles around setting the table and preparing the food. Silver is ultimately impressed by the ultimate life form's job well done as he bites into the first piece.

After an amazing breakfast Silver goes upstairs to shower while Shadow clears the dishes and cleans up the kitchen. Silver stands in the shower wondering what he sees in Shadow now that he never saw before. He sees a softer side of Shadow that exposes deeper parts of him, a side that nobody else has ever seen before. Suddenly the air feels heavy and humid but Silver shrugs it off. He continues thinking and suddenly feels as if he's being watched. He looks around and spots nothing unusual so he grabs the soap and squirts some into the palm of his hand and begins washing his quills. He closes his eyes as he works the soap in with his fingers. Just as he starts to relax he hears the curtain slide open and close again. Soon after he feels a warm body behind his own. He feels hot breath on his neck and it sends a shiver down his spine. Silver spins around to see who is behind him and is met with stunning crimson eyes.

Shadow kisses Silver's neck and presses the lighter hedgehog against the wall. Silver groans as the red and black hedgehog nibbles and sucks his neck. Shadow bent Silver over slightly and kissed the male beneath him in a trail leading down his spine. Silver groaned again and this time looked back to see Shadow rub his hardened member against his backside. By now his own little friend is becoming a problem so he reaches down his body and grasps it firmly in his palm and stokes it. He lets out a gasp and a trail of stifled moans. Shadow continues his kisses as he lines up his member and starts to slowly push it inside the lighter colored hedgehogs backside. Silver grunts slightly from the discomfort. Shadow pushes in slowly, gradually making his member disappear inside his lighter colored lover. Silver squeaks as it goes fully inside him. Shadow whispers soothingly to the hedgie below him hoping it will soothe him. They remain still like this for a few moments until Silver wiggles a little to test the feeling and gives Shadow the okay to start. Slowly Shadow pulls out and pushes back inside. Silver shows some discomfort and tries to hide it but Shadow notices and reaches under Silver, grabs his member and slowly strokes it.

Silver's expression changes to one of pleasure and Shadow begins slowly thrusting at a steady pace. Silver groans as Shadow stretches him out and strokes his groin. Shadow grunts and speeds up a bit, causing Silver to cry out in pleasure. Shadow smirks and does it again. Silver is off, moaning and groaning again and Shadow angles the hedgie's hips and thrusts harder. Silver loses himself, becoming a moaning mess as Shadow relentlessly pounds into the light hedgie's prostate. Silver grips the bar on the side of the shower and Shadow knows the youth is as close as he is. Shadow drives himself into Silver only a few more times until Silver cries out. Shadow groans and pulls out, letting his mess spray over Silver's backside as Silver lets out his own mess below himself. Shadow climbs out of the shower after turning the water off and Silver follows, cuddling the dark hedgie on the bathroom floor, wrapped in towels and eventually they both fell asleep.


	9. I love you

So sorry this has taken so long to put up! Thanks for all the patients!

* * *

><p>Final Chapter<p>

Chapter 9

After a great morning with breakfast and a great afternoon with a movie marathon Shadow tells Silver to get ready and meet him in the car. Silver gets ready but not without wondering what he is preparing for. After he is done he meets Shadow at the car and Shadow wisks him away. When they arrive Silver looks at the building. "A pet store?" Shadow chuckles and takes Silvers hand leading him down the side walk. "I knew you would look right away so I parked a bit away from where we are going. I also thought it would be good to walk a bit on a night as good as this." Silver smiles. After a small stroll Shadow opens a door and ushers Silver in to a beautiful Italian place with fountains coming from the ceiling over a glass wall. Behind a desk a young lady in a white dress greets Shadow and asks for the name on the reservation. She leads them to a secluded area in the resturaunt where only a few booths are available. Only two are occupied. They are seated and glasses of champagne are set in front of them in fancy crystal glasses. They are given menus and a specials list. After ordering they are left to converse.

"How did you plan all this and how did you find this amazing resturant!?" Shadow smiles. "I have my ways. Are you enjoying so far?" Silver nods. "Very much!"  
>After eating and talking and a few glasses of champagne Shadow leads Silver to another part in the resturaunt where a luxurious looking ballroom is set up. Shadow takes Silver in his arms and they dance. Song after song till they cant dance anymore. After they leave they head to the car and as they pass Silver glances into the pet shop. Shadow stops. "Wanna go in and take a look? If we find one we like we can take one home with us. Would you like that?" Silver nods and the go inside. They pick out a white puppy with brown spots and take him home.<p>

That night, without planning both Shadow and the new puppy sleep in Silvers bed. And Silver is happier than ever having heard that his mate loves him before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the less then long chapter! It was meant to be a short but sweet one. Anyways thanks for all the reviews! Keep em comin!<p> 


End file.
